


Sick and Useless (but still cute)

by Officer_Jennie



Series: Tumblr Drabbles [46]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-27
Updated: 2019-05-27
Packaged: 2020-03-20 13:12:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18993328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Officer_Jennie/pseuds/Officer_Jennie
Summary: Izuna's a Big Baby when sick, but Kagami still puts up with him





	Sick and Useless (but still cute)

There was something about the slightest illness that had always made Izuna a useless twat.

Kagami’s eye twitched as he watched the man sniffle pitifully. It almost reminded him of his old sensei’s brother in a way, as if the other Uchiha was putting on airs, trying to gain sympathy. In some sort of fashion, it probably wasn’t a wrong assumption; at this point in Izuna’s life, there was no action that he  _ ever _ took that didn’t have some sort of ulterior motive.

Not that there was much of a chance this was on purpose. He nudged the box of tissues sitting on the coffee table a little closer to the sick man with his foot, taking at least some small pity on him. Most of Izuna’s quazi manipulative behavior was so ingrained due to the nature of his missions that he often never noticed until it was pointed out to him. And on the grand scheme of things, sniffling a bit while he was ill wasn’t too fucked up.

“Ugh, I’m dying.”

It  _ was _ annoying, though, even with the cute pout. Kagami eyed the pillow for not the first time that night, tempted to throw it at the drama queens face. Wouldn’t be worth it in the end. Izuna would probably pin him down, and then he’d get sick germs all over him.

“Stop being dramatic, you’re not dying.”

“And how do  _ you _ know that? You’re no medi-nin!” Izuna sulked even further down into his spot on the sofa, his hair bunching up around his shoulders where it lay out of its usual ponytail. While he sulked he pulled the quilt up as much as he could over him, shivering like it wasn’t late spring already.

It was possible he had a fever. Kagami sat up a bit more, leaning forward out of the loveseat to grab the three empty water glasses on the table to refill them. While he was in the kitchen, he searched for some sort of tea as well, though he abandoned that idea when he saw most of the ones in Izuna’s cabinets were diuretics.

He didn’t know much about caring for sick people. Kagami had been an only child, so not even caring for younger siblings had ever been a part of his life. It left him a little concerned he wasn’t doing enough for Izuna - even if it was just a small cold brought on by the weather, any sort of illness could get serious if someone didn’t get the proper treatment.

But if memory served him, his father used to make him ‘sweat the fevers away’ when he was younger. His father hadn’t been a medi-nin either, but if Kagami survived a whole childhood with that strategy then it couldn’t be  _ too _ bad, especially if he was supplying Izuna with enough water the whole night as well.

That in mind, Kagami went scouring through the house for more blankets to pile on the other man. It would be a shame to smother him considering his face was his most redeeming quality (something he made sure to tell him often, despite rather enjoying Izuna’s company and personality), but if it was for the man’s health there was little Kagami could really do about it in the end.

He ended up amassing an armful of blankets and sheets, and grabbed a coat from near the front door as well. And just to be extra sure he grabbed a scarf near the front door as well, one he recognized instantly from where he’d accidentally forgotten it the past winter. At least he knew where it’d gotten off to now.

It took some precarious balancing to bring the mountain of cloth as well as three glasses of water safely into the living room, but he managed to place the water down without spilling a single drop. And then tossing the lot of blankets onto Izuna without even glancing over at him, snickering at the low groaning and mumbling he heard coming from under all of it.

Once Izuna managed to worm his head out at least, he puffed a bit, a hand escaping as well to scratch at his nose. “What was that for?”

“You said you were dying, so I buried you.”

Izuna looked less than impressed. Which only made Kagami snicker more, leaning down over him to wrap his scarf up around his face - and trying to pretend the gentle brush against Izuna’s cheek was by accident.

“I was always told you were supposed to sweat a fever away. Besides, you’ve been shivering all morning.”

Izuna just blinked up at him for a few seconds, the illness bringing a touch of color to his cheeks, before dropping his head back against the sofa. “Just don’t leave me like this. I’ll never survive. Can’t even reach my water.”

“Gods, you’re a big baby.” He still grabbed one of the glasses for him, making sure to ‘accidentally’ spill some on his face - doing his best not to stick his tongue out at the weak glare that earned him.


End file.
